lpstubefandomcom-20200213-history
LPS: Bloodshed
LPS: Bloodshed is a series created by TrocaireLPS. Episodes There are currently 8 total episodes of the series. Note: This series contains scenes of LPS violence and mature subject matter. Although this series is made with Littlest Pet Shop toys, the target audience is ages 12+. The series will only progressively get darker, and may not be suitable for the weak of heart. Viewer discretion is advised. For parents: This Littlest Pet Shop series is not recommended for kids under the age of 12 years old. As the title states, Bloodshed will contain blood (fake, of course), gore, violence, and death. It will only get darker as the series continues. Although these videos are made with Littlest Pet Shop toys, they are NOT recommended for a young audience. Please take caution when letting your child watch this series. Thank you. Series playlist (season 1): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmqJ3--9IL-PeZbY13e_kvtx8IuIGLVmp 1: "How It All Began" *currently no description* 2: "Spring Flowers, Dark Hours" Etu encounters a mysterious wolf during the night. An unfaithful encounter makes Mahala wonder if she knows this new wolf. Her scent is so familiar. Two months later, Angeni and Rozene are more hyper than ever. But who's to blame? Aren't all pups hyper? Their curiosity gets the best of them outside of their den, but it winds up putting them into a not so good situation. 3: "Alpha and Goliath" Cocheta has lost another round against Etu after attacking his young pup, Rozene. He and Mahala finally realize who exactly this wolf is and what she wants from them. Rozene and Angeni are punished for entering another territory by mistake. They don't have much of a relationship with their father, and are in fact slightly afraid of him. They obey and stay in their den for the rest of the day while Etu and Mahala enjoy some free time to themselves. 4: "The Chosen One" Another season passes (in real time, 3 months) and the royal pups get their paw cut for blood sacrifice. Later that night, both the pups encounter Cocheta once again. This time, they are wiser about their decision to talk to her. Pallaton rescues both of them, only to fall to Cocheta's evil nature. Angeni and Rozene decide it's probably best to get help from their mother. But knowing that it's a risk, as he is from the foil pack, should they really attempt at getting Mahala's help? It is also almost certain that feelings change in between Pallaton and Rozene as they start to bond more and more. 5: "Extraordinarily Unordinary" After an argument between his family, Etu makes his decision on whether Pallaton should stay in the pack or not. Angeni also speaks with her mother about the dream she had the previous night. From the evidence that she has, Mahala thinks she may have a gift. Meanwhile, Angeni starts to become suspicious with Rozene's behavior with Pallaton. 6: "Bittersweet" The Chosen One. Those words shouldn't be taken jokingly. Etu and Mahala are in shock with the news, maybe even in disbelief. Angeni comes up with a way to find out if Rozene and Pallaton are really meant to be. Another eventful encounter with Cocheta may cause things to start crashing down. In the evening Mahala speaks to the pups about Bloodmoon, and about Angeni's strange encounter with Him. Could this spark jealousy from a very close companion? 7: "Where All Wolves Go" Mahala takes the pups out to get some food for the pack. What she doesn't know is that a very familiar wolf is following her. One thing leads to another and they have a very intense fight. Who will be the victor? And who will be the wolf that falls in defeat? 8: "Malevolence" Morning comes and the pups are scattering flowers around Mahala's lifeless body. Angeni can't seem to believe that her mother is really gone. She explains to her friends that they could've saved her if they really tried. Pallaton points out that they obviously could not. Later, a conversation with Etu leads to an argument that changes everything. The pups then decide what their true destiny is. Gallery maxresdefault-3.jpg|S1E3|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRyw2XSZibM maxresdefault-1.jpg maxresdefault-4.jpg maxresdefault-2.jpg|S1E7 Screen Shot 2016-07-03 at 10.26.18 AM.png Category:Shows